


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Bucket List

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff and Smut, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo doesn't understand why couples like going to the beach. Well, Tsukki seems to.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Beach. It's still on time, okay?

Kuroo doesn’t understand why couples go on dates to the beach. Beaches are crowded, there’s nothing to do—well, nothing he wants to do—and there are too many eyes on Tsukki’s legs. Not just his legs, but his chest as well. Just why?

“What are you doing, Kuroo?” Tsukki groans when Kuroo places a towel on top of his thighs. He puts his phone down on the beach chair and looks up to Kuroo, his eyes a sunbeam gold under the hot sun.

“Protecting you from the sun, my dear,” Kuroo says proudly. Tsukki rolls his eyes and throws the towel at Kuroo.

“There’s shade,” he grumbles, pointing to the parasol. 

“Tsukki, why are we here?” Kuroo whines, kneeling by Tsukki’s legs, squeezing his thighs and rubbing his chin on Tsukki’s knees.

Tsukki sighs. “To get fresh air.”

“Why couldn’t we go hiking instead?” Kuroo continues, puckering his lips against Tsukki’s knees. Tsukki sits up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks.

“We’ve been hiking for the past few months.”

“There are other options…” Kuroo pouts.

Tsukki sighs again and pecks Kuroo’s forehead. “What do I need to do to get an hour of peace, Kuroo?”

Kuroo points at the towel, watching the blonde nod in defeat. 

“Let’s go for a swim first, okay?” Tsukishima bargains, taking off his shirt. “Come on.”

He stands up and pulls Kuroo along. Kuroo scrunches his nose. Tsukki’s skin is extra beautiful in the sunlight, but he doesn’t like that so many people can see it.

Tsukki guides Kuroo to the edge of the shore, feeling the waves hit their feet. Tsukki lets go of Kuroo’s hands and picks up a stick to write something in the wet sand. 

“I love you too,” Kuroo says when Tsukki finishes. 

He watches the beautiful blonde beam excitedly trying to race the waves. Tsukki has a pure side to him when it comes to certain things. Maybe Kuroo will have to list the beach as one of those things. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukki calls, his eyes gleaming golden galaxies as he stands up and takes Kuroo’s hands.

“Hm?” Kuroo hums as he follows Tsukki into the ocean, feeling the water rise up to his chest.

“Can we stay till sunset?”

But before Kuroo has time to answer, Tsukki pulls him into the water and kisses him. A mischievous smile spreads across his face as he swims back up to the surface. Kuroo grins and follows him. Tsukki kisses him again, wrapping his hands around Kuroo’s neck.

“No,” Kuroo gasps when he finds his breath.

“No what?” Tsukki asks.

“If you keep that up,” Kuroo breathes. “We can’t stay.”

“Then, I’m going all out now,” Tsukki laughs and kisses Kuroo again. This time his tongue finds Kuroo’s and he can taste the salt water. 

His heart stutters when Tsukki wraps his legs around him and he pulls away from the kiss.

“You don’t want to stay?” 

“I do,” Tsukki murmurs, planting kisses on Kuroo’s neck, the contact of Tsukki’s lips making Kuroo’s body tingle.

“So why?” Kuroo asks, his voice unsteady from both the water and Tsukki’s actions. He grabs Tsukki’s thighs and moves toward the shore.

“I don’t know…” Tsukki breathes against Kuroo’s ears, gently nibbling the lobe. “When I saw you pouting earlier, I just really wanted to kiss you.” Tsukki digs his nails into Kuroo’s scalp. “How far this kissing leads,” he murmurs and rubs himself against Kuroo, “where it takes us, I don’t care.”

Kuroo’s heart stutters and he stops in his tracks. 

“Is this one of your bucket list?” Kuroo asks before kissing Tsukki’s chest, feeling his heart pound uncontrollably. “I didn’t realize you wanted to try it.”

“Seriously Kuroo,” Tsukki gasps before bringing his lips back down to Kuroo’s. He murmurs against his lips. “I want to try everything with you.”

The words sent a flood of excitement to overflow in Kuroo and he can feel the heat swelling in him.

“If we don’t make it home tonight, that’s all on you Tsukki,” Kuroo warns, his hands moving up Tsukki’s thighs to his hips.

“If we make it home, is it going to be because of you?” 

“I’ll make sure we don’t make it home.”

**Author's Note:**

> No story there. My third fic today, I think I should be excused.


End file.
